


A Step Towards Healing

by Self_Deprecating_Narcissist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist/pseuds/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist
Summary: Surviving the war was just the tip of the iceberg, Draco still has to endure the prejudice that comes with choosing the losing side regardless of the fact that it had far less to do with choice and more so to do with keeping his family alive.This is seriously just a quick snippet of angst that ends with Harry barreling through Draco's cynicism and being wholesome and sweet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Step Towards Healing

That eighth year started as a new circle of hell for Draco Malfoy. He’d known that it would, held no illusions that he would be welcomed back with open arms as a returning son, someone who had strayed from Hogwarts particular path of self-righteousness but had ultimately returned. It didn’t matter to them that he had suffered through the spilling of blood, brought forth by friend and foe alike, didn’t matter that he had watched in gritted silence as the Dark Lord tortured that girl Tracey Davis, a Slytherin just a year behind Draco himself, for having a muggle father, didn’t matter that he truly had no choice, no say in the matter and that yes his father was awful and cruel but he was still Draco’s father and who could expect an 16-year-old to turn his back on his family?  
No, Draco thought grimly as he entered the Great Hall for the first time in over a year, chin held high even as the silence turned to murmurs of disgust, to them it made no difference at all.

........................

Potter drops his books onto Draco’s desk, the large, leather bound copies landing with a bang as Potter swings into the seat next to his for-all-intents-and-purposes rival. Draco jerks his head up from where he had been resting it on his forearms, comfortably lost in his own thoughts until the-shit-who-lived had suddenly decided to interrupt.  
“Merlin, I really forgot how this whole place smells like mold,” Potter swipes a hand through his messy bangs, making an effort to push them from his face while Draco gawks. “Really though, do you think it’s damp? Wizards have to know how to properly take care of things like this, right? Do you think it was just Snape fucking with us?” Seemingly unbothered by both Draco’s lack of response as well as his blatant staring, Potter continues, “That does seem like him though, doesn’t it? Bit like Filch in that way, always out for the dramatic effect.”  
“Potter,” Draco finally manages, snapping out of his surprised stupor. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Huh?” Potter cocks an eyebrow, glancing at Draco as he flips open one of his heavy potion books. “What’re you on about?”  
“You don’t sit here.” Draco’s eyes narrow, feeling some of his surety return to his voice. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Well, I mean it’s not like there’s assigned seats, Draco.” Potter goes on, not noticing the way Draco goes ramrod straight. “You know that, ‘sides this spot was open so I thought, why not?”  
“Why not?” On some level, Draco knows he just shouted and can feel the dirty looks his classmates are shooting him, but at the moment his attention is otherwise occupied. “I could give you a thousand reasons why not!”  
“Draco, you should really quiet down, Slughorn’ll be here any minute, love.” And somehow Harry Potter finds the balls to look disapproving, as if he hadn’t caused hundreds if not thousands of general scenes in class-  
And that’s when Draco’s brain processes the entirety of the sentence.  
“Did you… did you just call me love?”  
It’s the most beautiful thing Draco’s ever witnessed, he watches as a blush blooms across Potter’s cheeks, green eyes flickering away in embarrassment while his teeth catch at his plush lower lip and it dawns on Draco, not for the first time, that he’d really love to bite it.  
“Well, yeah,” and bless that Gryffindor courage because Potter visibly rallies, bright eyes flashing back up to stare Draco down. “Got a problem with that?”  
“No,” Draco can feel himself smiling. “But you really should shut up, Harry, the lesson about to start.” 


End file.
